Oblivious
by newlegacies
Summary: Jake was oblivious. Amy figured he at least deserved to know the truth.


**hi hello to my b99 people I wanna be part of your world because you guys are cool. and also charles+gina stans I SEE U**

 **this is about jake+amy and I apologize ahead of time for anything that is kind of incorrect... I'll change it later**

 **I'm writing a companion piece to this so stay tuned!**

* * *

She was conflicted.

Okay, so he was charming, funny, and god, _really_ good-looking, but she couldn't seriously like _him_. Not possible. Especially when he was one of the most immature person in Nine Nine. Especially not when he was dating another woman, and she was here, being the supportive-friend model, who may or may not been his object of affection a while ago… but. Anyways: she could not like him. No freaking way.

Alas, this was the case, and she watched as he grinned at Sophia, his girlfriend, who was actually as witty and beautiful as he was. Sophia sauntered away from his stool with one last peck on the cheek, and with a goofy smile, he waved at her fading silhouette. She took a sip of her drink, which had magically drained itself to near empty, because there was no way she'd would ever drink that much liquor at a bar.

Setting her drink down, she decided she couldn't live like this anymore. Jake was one of her best friends, and she couldn't keep this from him. He'd at least told her about how he felt, and he deserved the same in return.

Apparently Amy had been staring too long, because Jake caught her looking at him. " _Heey_ Amy."

"Jake."

He smirked at her. "Jealous of my girlfriend?"

Well. What was she supposed to say? The truth?

"You wish," Amy snorted, her stomach dropping.

Jake raised an eyebrow. Amy suddenly got the strange feeling he could see through her, and with that thought, her stomach plummeted even more. Sometimes she felt like he knew exactly what she was feeling. She cleared her throat.

She forced herself to spit out the next words.

"I, uh, I have something I need to tell you."

He turned towards her, gaze a little questioning.

Amy cleared her throat, wondering where to start. He just suddenly seemed sincere, and it made it even harder to tell him, because he was hardly ever sincere, and she was a little light headed from the the way he was looking at her? And why did his smile drop the slightest bit?

This was really confusing. She'd better back herself out before she says something really stupid.

But this was more important.

"Um." She cleared her throat. "I'd like to talk about our… our relationship. Yours, and mine, and…"

She couldn't bring herself to say Sophia. That would give the whole thing away… And though that was the subject of the matter, she still kept her mouth shut.

Jake looked just as confused as she felt. "Is this about Teddy? 'Cause I'm dating Sophia."

"Yeah, no, I know that." She took a big breath. Okay, he was making this _way_ harder than it was supposed to. She didn't expect it to be this tough to have a chat about her feelings. "It's about me. And you."

Jake stared at her weirdly.

"I, um, I just thought," she rushed, "about us. And how you told me you… well, you told me how you felt. About me. Like actually, three times." She let out a brittle laugh here. "I guess, afterward, I thought differently about you. And it was strange, because I'm your friend, and you're my partner-in-crime -"

"No, you're _my_ partner in crime," Jake corrected. He laughed a little, but his expression was more unreadable and confused than Amy would like to have seen.

"- and I thought, maybe, we could be a little more, but I thought, wait, I'm probably hallucinating, because you're weird, and you're awful -"

"Thanks."

"- and you're with _Sophia_ , who's beautiful and funny and basically just right and good for you. And it was just… I dunno, _weird_. Again. And because -"

"Wait, hold up," Jake made a time-out sign with his hands. A very lopsided time-out sign. His eyebrows were knit together. "I'm completely lost. You liked me back? And now you hate me?"

"Don't make me say this all over again," Amy groaned.

"What I'm asking is," he said, "what do you mean, ' _we could be a little more'_? And ' _thought about you differently'_?"

This was going way worse than she thought.

Time to rip off the bandaid.

"I still… kind of like you," Amy said. She resisted the urge to slap a hand over her mouth.

Jake was silent. There was a terrifying mix of shock and realisation on his face.

"You like me?" he asked, sounding utterly baffled. "Wait, no, this can't be right, you're with Teddy. And have been with him since…"

Amy cut him off. "We've broken up," she said simply. Suddenly her head was clearer, but not really, because of the shots and her drink, and the look in his eyes really made her want to kiss him, that idiot.

Jake's mouth hung open.

"Wow, uh," he stuttered, "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be."

His adam's apple bobbed. The worst kind of silence fell on top of them, and Amy thought, Okay, this is over now, but why is it so weird? And his gaze is a little too intense, what is happening?

Before she knew it, they were kissing, and his hand was on her chin, and it wasn't like a tongue-kiss or intimate, or whatever. It was natural, and yeah, she supposed it was pretty intimate, but it was _different_.

They both broke apart at the same time. Jake didn't look her in the eye. Amy had never felt worse in her life.

"That shouldn't of happened," she heard Jake mutter to himself, shaking his head. "That should definitely not have happened."

And damn, did it sting.

"I should leave," she said, voice quavery.

Jake looked up. His face was twisted in conflicting emotions. "Amy, I didn't mean it like that, you know I didn't. I was just shocked, you know, you liking _me_? I didn't think after all this time -"

"Well," Amy said, voice breaking, "now you know."

Jake fell silent. Amy's chest tightened.

Without looking back, she set the bill on the bar table, rose from her seat, and walked away with the most dignity she could muster. She didn't know if she would ever be able to face Jake Peralta ever again, but at least he wasn't oblivious anymore.


End file.
